Lips of an Angel
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: '"My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on." Hiccup looked into his bedroom from the bathroom and saw Heather watching in their bed "I guess we haven't…"' Modern AU: A HiccupxHeather, Hiccstrid and AstridxEret love square.


**Hey! Lips of an Angel is like my favorite song, so I wanted to post a one-shot about it. And I also posted this on Tumblr so... yeah. I own nothing and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The TV was on, covering the eerie silence between the couple. The new roommates, Hiccup and Heather, sat in their apartment watching the eleven o'clock news. Hiccup was watching the news, while Heather was reading the newest romance novel. About 11:15, Hiccup's phone vibrated and he jumped.<p>

"Don't be such baby Hiccup," stated Heather, not bothering to look up from her book

"Gee, love you to…" said Hiccup, with that sarcastic drawl that Astrid would love.

But Astrid isn't her, is she.

Hiccup looked at the caller id and saw **Astrid :) **staring back at his face. Well… what a coincidence.

"I, uh, have to take this…" Hiccup got out of bed and walked into the master bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom.

Hiccup answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey," he whispered

"Hey," Hiccup hears shifting and figures she's in bed. He smiles at the metal image of Astrid in bed, holding him close. "Why are you whispering?" Astrid asked, with a tiny laugh at the end

"Milady, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Hiccup hears Eret come into whatever room Astrid is in and ask who she's talking to. Astrid says 'no one', then Hiccup hears walking, and a door close.

"Sorry, Eret is driving me insane." Astrid laughed at little. "I'm in the hallway now. He thinks there's something going on…"

Hiccup kicked at the tile "Isn't there?"

Hiccup heard Astrid shrug "I dunno…"

"It's really good to hear you're voice." Hiccup smiled

"Same. I miss you so much."

"So have I."

Astrid bit her lip and leans against the wall "Hiccup," Hiccup shudders (in a good way) at Astrid saying his name "I don't love Eret."

"Don't say that Astrid…"

"But Hiccup, it's true. I miss you, I miss your cheesy texts telling me that you love me more than Toothless," Toothless was the black cat Hiccup saved from the humane society, and has three legs, just like how Hiccup has one and half legs. "I miss you holding me."

"You want to know something Astrid?"

"Yeah."

"My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on."

Hiccup looked into his bedroom from the bathroom and saw Heather watching TV in their bed

"I guess we haven't…" whispered Astrid "Hiccup, what happened with-" With HiccupAndAstrid? With them? With… everything?

"I don't know Astrid, I don't know…"

"Hiccup, honey! Late Night is on!" Hiccup hears Heather say

"Coming," He says to Heather. Into the phone he goes "Astrid, I'll call you tomorrow okay."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>The next night, Hiccup goes into the main floor bathroom and dials the all-too-familiar number.<p>

"Hiccup?" says the angel on the other side of the phone line

"Astrid," Hiccup said, with a smile on his face and a sigh of relief

He hears shuffling and running, with a door slam. "Hey," he can _hear_ the smile in her voice, that's how well he knows this Angel.

"I miss you," he said

"Same here." Astrid sighed "Does Heather know you're talking to me?"

"No, does Eret know you're talking to me?"

"No," Astrid giggled "Isn't that what makes this exciting!"

"This is what makes it harder to stay faithful Astrid…"

"I know… Eret always wants to me to make dinner every night. It takes every part of me not to compare him to you but… it was nice when you made me dinner."

"I only made you dinner because I love you…"

"You said love." Pointed out Astrid

"Oh man, I-I…" damn it, it's out there. He said love.

"Don't worry. I love you to…"

The silence is awkward as the other person waits for the other to talk.

"Will this start a fight?" asked Hiccup

"No. Do you think Heather has a clue?"

"No…"

"Oh."

Hiccup leaned against the bathroom wall and sighed "Astrid, what are we doing?"

"I don't know Hiccup. I mean, I thought we broke up mutually. But now, every time I think about you and _her_, I get heart burn."

"I think that's jealously Milady."

He could feel Astrid's glare "I know what it is. But I'm not ready to admit it yet."

Hiccup sighed again "Astrid. You mean a lot to me, but we can't keep doing this…"

"I understand."

"Milady. Why are you calling this late?" He didn't mean it like 'Why are you calling at eleven at night?' he meant it like 'It's too late to change the past…'


End file.
